paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Too sweet for you
Chase let out a playful growl as he pounced from side to side. The other pups giggled, the two chasing the other in their game of tag. "I'm gonna get you Chase!" The smaller, feminine pup shouted. "Just try and catch me!" He playfully argued and leaped down from the slide. Skye huffed and quickly passed by the yellow play tube. Zuma watched and scratched his ear with his hind paw. Skye timed slowly as a confused Chase curved around the corner. He tilted his helm a little and blinked in shock as small cockapoo came raining down on him. She giggled as she pawed his nose a little before flipping off. She smiled proudly, "Got you!" "Dude, sick tag!" Zuma commented with a nod. Skye wagged her tail proudly and a small frown urged at her mouth when she heard the familiar call. ' Paw Patrol, to the lookout! ' "Ryder needs us! " *** "Thanks for coming so fast, pups!" Ryder said as he thumbed through his data pad. "The princess of Barkingburg has asked us to retrieve the crown back from Sweetie, her greedy need for the jewel seems relentless," He added the last part quietly. "This is a mission for Mission Paw!" The pups smiled and all leaped down the slide into the Air Patroller that soon turned to its Mission state. Ryder quickly rushed to the front. The screened came together to form A bigger one, revealing Skye's symbol. "Skye, since Sweetie knows what we are capable of, and has her vehicle for the sky, we will need you just in case she attempts escape!" He adressed and she flipped, saying her call out. "Chase, we will need your tracking skills to track her down, just in case she gets too far from us! Rocky, just in case she is hidden behind the walls, we will need your scanners to find her!" He added on and they all howled with excitement and they landed in the newly done base. They went down the elevator, transforming to their new packs and outfits and hurrying into the other vehicle."Paw patrol is on a roll!" *** "Ah, Paw patrol, very nice of you to join my coronation of becoming Queen!" Sweety beamed proudly, the princess her mouth taped to a chair and leaning on the edge of the stone balcony. Chase growled and stepped forward."Ah ah ah, Chase! The princess' life is on your paw!" She warned and the chair tipped over the stone edge. "Sweetie, the crown belongs to the Princess!" Ryder reminded and the pup just snickered. Skye stepped forward, reaching for the crown. "Skye, you wouldn't want some other pups life set on the line would you? Possibly, Chase's? You were one of the most worried pups for him when he was, well out in the dungeon," The enemy pup growled. "I should be making my escape!" She hissed and leaped off the edge."Sweetie! NO! " Ryder yelled and ran to the edge after untying the princess. "She gotten away with the crown..." The Royal girl muttered and patted down her dress. "No she hasn't yet! Skye-" "Got it!" The pup responded before he could finish his sentence. Her wings clicked and whirred as they came from the pack. Her visor slid down with information and she smiled. "Be careful, Skye!" Chase warned with a slight tone of worry. She nodded confidently and took off after the royal pup. Sweetie laughed and pounced off rocks and dove down in patterns. The expert flyer ran on the rocks, her wings retracting a little and doing the opposite once she drove. Chase bit his lower lip and paced the stone wall as he couldn't bare to watch...or could he? Skye barrel rolled and flew up and over and passed the pup. The other pup yelled in frustration, the crown slipping off and she drove down quickly. Skye quickly used her suction Cup launched and caught it quickly before quickly turning back to the others. Some cheered, others thanked her and Chase was quietly whispering thing son how dangerous that was. "Oh, where is my Butler?" She asked and looked around frantically. Rocky barked out his scanners, adjusting them to the wall, finding an orange lining that shaped a man tied to a chair. It looked as if he were struggling. They quickly ran to the other room, Rubble using his mini miner to drill through the stone wall. Ryder untaped the man, he quickly grumbled something. "I just got those walls fixed." *** "Those pups are always getting in my way! " Sweetie growled as she landed on some rocks nearby. She didn't even know where she was at. It was foggy. A man in a large Navy blue top at walked over with six cats identical in uniform and fur to the pups. "Well hello there, pup, I heard you talk about the Paw Patrol, was it?" The man asked. "What is it to you?" >>\\Authors note : I hope you enjoyed, I think I even put this on the wrong page but who cares! Hope you enjoyed anyway >> Roc !' Authte